


When The World Stops Spinning

by stolensunrise



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolensunrise/pseuds/stolensunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absence makes the heart grow fonder. But no one ever told Siwon how much it hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The World Stops Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here and I'm super excited, no joke. I'm warning you now it is short so don't expect anything too long. As I get more and more comfortable with my own writing I promise my works will become longer. I'm serious. I promise.
> 
> So without further ado... enjoy reading!

Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Siwon realizes this a half a second too late as he watches Kyuhyun's back disappear out the front door. His heart shutters just like the wooden slab on hinges does as it slams. 

You never now how much you love something, or someone, until they're gone. The next time he sees Kyuhyun, they're lowering his body into the ground, a chorus of weeping angels the crescendo. The whole world shatters. 

The first time he visits his grave, months have passed and he's still struggling to piece things back together. Every morning is like sweet relief after a nightmare. Or so it seems. But then disappointment riddles his face and crushes his soul when he discovers the other side of their shared bed cold and barren. Siwon wants to wake up.

It takes him several years, but he thinks he has finally moved on. The girl he is seeing is beautiful and intelligent, always knowing how to make him laugh. A perfect fit, or, an almost perfect fit. And then one day they are out eating ramyeon and she eats it just like _him_. Just like Kyuhyun. He runs and runs and runs until his legs turn to mush underneath him. Siwon breaks it off the very next day. He can't do it. 

The next few months are brutal. It's like he has lost Kyuhyun one hundred times over again. He doesn't eat. He doesn't sleep. There is no taking care of himself. The reek of death tangles in his hair and crawls on his skin. But it doesn't take him. Not yet.

The day it all ends is the day the whole world stops spinning on its axis. It tilts dangerously and Siwon struggles to hold on, fingers scrabbling over and digging into the ground for purchase. He's gone through thirteen beers in the last hour alone. He had started to feel funny on the tenth and on the fifteenth, Siwon is dragging himself out of his apartment and outside into the busy crowds. The ground below his feet shutters and groans as the earth tilts that final degree. It's getting harder to hold on.

Siwon stumbles out into oncoming traffic and let's go.

His death is all over the news the next day. Newspapers and six o'clock television coverage recall a severely depressed man who had turned to alcohol in a time of vulnerability; his love's death. 

'It was a wonder he didn't die from alcohol poisoning first.'

'The poor soul must have been so crushed.'

All Siwon can do is laugh and hold Kyuhyun tighter, taking the younger man's smiling face in his hands and kissing him until even time fades. He can finally breathe again, and, between soft pecks, he uses his first one to whisper," _I love you_."

But the possibilities are endless. 

Heaven is eternity.


End file.
